


A Night to Remember

by eviestevie



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, There’s a smidge of bees in there and it last for like two seconds, this is so gay wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviestevie/pseuds/eviestevie
Summary: When Cinder Fall and Neo Politan invade Jacques Schnee’s masquerade party, they can’t help but get a little distracted.
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Neopolitan
Kudos: 40





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from tumblr by @cinderfallinasuit who is also “TNRF_Titan_Fall” here on ao3 
> 
> Enjoy 😊

Jacques’ party’s were always truly the peak of his showing off. Which made sense, he was a Schnee after all. This occasion was no different, he had ordered a masquerade party at his mansion, inviting what appeared to be the entire population of Atlas. Every one of the elites seemed to be there, dressed up to the eyes in fancy robes and jewels bedazzling the room to the point it was almost blinding.

However, there was two certain guests that decided to wear more simple clothing, to hide away in the background instead.

Cinder wandered through the vast ballroom, watching partners dance in slow waltzes together. She wore a simple black suit with matching pants, her button up shirt was a deep blood red colour, she wore a black tie loosely, allowing some of her skin to be shown. Her sleeve buttons she occasionally fiddled with were a solid gold and she walked around in short heeled glass slippers, leaving a small click wherever she stepped.

Although her outfit was simple, it had some hidden secrets inside. Cinder stitched the suit herself and with it she wove fire dust into the seams of her black waistcoat, making the line work glow slightly red.

And of course, to stick with the theme of the party, she wore a black mask with elegant feathers decorating the left side around her eye, allowing her to hide the scarred part of her face without much worry.

As for Neo, she wore a snow white dress that looped around one shoulder and went down to her ankles. It hugged her waist perfectly then flowed free towards the bottom, she had a matching white mask with a simple design stitched into the material. The dress had a black lace design along her sides with a black mesh-like material going down from the top of her rib cage down to her hips. 

In order to avoid suspicion due to her... unique appearance, she used her semblance to change her hair fully brown and both her eyes pink. Although, that didn’t stop the sneaky thief from occasionally changing her eye colour to scare anyone trying to talk to her. Neo found their faces amusing as their brows pinched together quizzically before they shook their head, blaming their hallucinations on the wine.

Cinder on the other hand, was having much less fun. Being surrounded by so many people, and Atlas elites of all people, it was suffocating. The Maiden could practically smell the privilege coming off of them. It infuriated her, how easy they all had it, blind to the struggles others below them had to face.

But that would soon change. In due time they would all know.

Cinder was brought out of her brooding when she noticed her certain partner in crime was a little distracted.

Little Red’s sister stood uncomfortably in front of Neo by the buffet table. She was dressed in a dark purple suit with a black tie and waist coat, standing by what Cinder guessed to be her partner, the Faunus linking arms with her and glaring at the shorter woman.

‘They wouldn’t be like that if they actually knew who they were looking at.’ Cinder thought, shaking her head.

The Maiden watched the three of them stand in their bubble of tension, sharing looks of spite and awkwardness.

Neo was smiling a little too sweetly at the young huntress, and Cinder didn’t like it at all. An unknown feeling spread through her chest and stomach, like rage but not quite as violent. It was like an infection, slowly festering in her muscles, spiking an odd feeling of adrenaline that made Cinder want to charge the huntresses standing by Neo’s side.

No. She couldn’t make a scene, not unless she wanted to start some sort of fight. If Little Red’s sister and partner was here, that probably meant the rest of them were too. She had to keep her cool.

Taking a very, very deep breath, Cinder began to walk over to the trio, hoping her face didn’t appear as aggressive as she currently felt.

“May I have this dance?” Cinder asked Neo through a forced smile, attempting to appear as nonchalant as possible and desperately restraining the anger in her voice.

Neo looked over to Cinder, surprised for a moment but soon smiling at her like she was before, offering her hand to Cinder and letting the Maiden take her to the dance floor where they started a slow waltz together, leaving the two young huntresses confused but mostly relieved.

“What are you doing?” Cinder hissed as quietly as she could, leaning down so she could speak into the shorter woman’s ear.  
“Don’t you remember we’re undercover? And your chatting up one of the people we’re trying to kill?”

Neo shrugged her shoulders lightly, then smirked at her, changing her eyes to silver and raising a brow at Cinder.

“Yes, yes I know we’re here for Red, you know what I meant!” Cinder replied.

Neo kept smiling.

“Look; we can’t waste time. We’re already risking a lot just by being here so just... just focus!”

She kept smiling.

“What?” Cinder questioned furiously.  
“What are you smiling at?”

Neo removed her hand from Cinder’s shoulder and grabbed her tie, pulling her down so she could hear her mutter one word:

“Jealous?” She whispered.

Cinder shot back up, standing to full attention.

“Don’t be ridiculous, no I am not jealous!”

Neo continued to smile, Cinder would have started yelling right then and there if it wasn’t for the problem that they were surrounded by people.

People that were staring at the two women dancing together.

Of course, this was Atlas after all.

Hating the eyes boring into the back of her head, Cinder took Neo’s hand again and led them away from the dance floor, out the ball room and into an isolated hallway, the only light coming from the moon shining through the window.

“What the hell was that?” Cinder asked, definitely not blushing under her mask.  
“You can’t... don’t say such ridiculous things! We have to focus! How many times do I have to tell you this?”

Neo raised her hands up and down; a signal to relax.

“Don’t! I’m already mad, okay? While I’m trying to figure out where Red is you’re off flirting with some girl! Do you even want revenge or are you just wasting my time?”

Neo pressed a finger to her lips; an indication to be quiet.

“I can’t believe you.” Cinder muttered, beginning to pace the width of the hallway.  
“You’re just going off and... and doing stupid things! Meanwhile I’m doing all the work for us!”

Neo watched the Maiden pace, huffing irritably. Eventually, Cinder turned and walked straight to her, pointing a finger at her.

“You don’t think wandering around and interacting with the guests is a little risky? What if they try to talk to you? I know you don’t like to speak so what the hell are you going to do if—“

Cinder was cut off by Neo pulling her down by her tie once again. But instead of hearing a whisper, she was pulled into a kiss.

Cinder froze, heat creeped up the back of her neck as Neo’s grip slowly loosened and she pulled back to look at her. Her eyes and hair had returned to their normal colour, showing her real self.

Gently, Cinder leaned down and returned the kiss. Neo tugged her down by her jacket to keep her close. The smaller woman stepped backwards until she was pressed against the wall, standing on her tip toes and clinging to Cinder for balance.

The Maiden was warm, her hands wrapped around her waist to help her keep standing on her toes as she continued to kiss her slowly.

Tension finally released itself from Cinder’s shoulders, her wound up body finally going limp and dropping into a more relaxed posture.

Maybe Neo was right, perhaps it was jealousy making her so distraught.

“What the hell is going on here?”

Both women shot up in alarm, practically jumping off each other at the sound of the shrill voice yelling at them.

Jacques Schnee stood before them, a wine glass in hand and his mask in the other, a sickly shocked look on his face.

“Fuck!” Cinder quickly muttered, grabbing Neo’s hand and running away through the hallways of the mansion, ignoring the screams of their host.

Eventually, they stopped in another secluded part of the house, the sounds of the party no where to be heard. Both women panted heavily, adrenaline spiked their veins, making it hard to calm down and comprehend what had just happened.

They stood facing each other, Neo leant against the wall while Cinder stood with her hands on her knees, both trying to catch their breath.

Looking at each other with shocked faces, which slowly turned into smiles and then laughter.

Cinder thought it was nice to hear Neo laugh. She rarely used her voice so to actually hear her bellowing out laughter felt euphoric. Cinder’s laughter died down but she continued to watch her partner’s giggles as she wiped tears of mirth from her eyes.

Neo sighed and looked at Cinder, a content smile on her face. 

Cinder returned it, slowly rising to her full height and stepping towards Neo once again.

This time, there was no hesitation in their kiss.


End file.
